Heroes of Olympus and Equestria
by victauron
Summary: After Twilight accidentally casts an teleportation spell , the Prophecy of Seven: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo all end up in Equestria and they make friends with the Mane Six and Spike but at the same time, Gaea is reviving more of her giants and has teamed up with Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Queen Chrysalis and it is up to our heroes of save both worlds.
1. Going to a new world

**Percy POV**

Percy felt immense fear as he was falling and was also holding Annabeth's hand and the last thing that he remembered before they got in their current situation was helping to get the Athena Parthenos from Arachne and after that it was nothing but falling.

The walls of the place were dark and scary and there were plenty of ghosts flying around and he remembered about the fact that Tartarus was very dangerous but what he was experiencing now was even scarier than the descriptions he read. The entire time they were falling, the only sound they heard was the howling and hissing of ghosts.

Although he and Annabeth might possibly plummet to their death, the good thing was that it would be worth it since one of the Doors of Death was in Tartarus and they were the key to defeating Gaea.

They continued their descent and they fell deeper and deeper into the depths of Tartarus.

Just when Percy thought that they might still have a lot more to go, a strange portal suddenly materialized and he and Annabeth were sucked into it and while falling through it, Percy wondered, "Where will it take us," and after a while, they passed to the end of the portal and when they exited it, Percy looked down and saw a town, which looked very colorful and cartoonish. As they continued their fall, Percy noticed that the inhabitants were not human but seemed to be horses and that was the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious after he and Annabeth had impacted the ground.

**Leo POV**

Leo felt a sense of victory as the _Argo II_ approached their destination, Epirius. The moment of truth would come quickly once they found the temple and Gaea would pay for hurting him and his friends, he thought. But despite feeling a sense of victory, he still felt a sense of grief for losing his friends, Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus but he new that there, hopefully they would find and close the Doors of Death there but it would be very dangerous but still, they had secured the Athena Parthenos before they fell into Tartarus but despite that, Leo feared that their sacrifice might be in vain.

However, this was not the time for fearing and they had to proceed and find and close the Doors of Death in their destination and so, Leo speed up the ship.

As they were speeding toward the Doors of Death, a portal suddenly appeared.

Leo steered the ship, trying to avoid the portal but its suction power was too strong and the _Argo II_was sucked into it.

While the ship was in the portal, headed for the other side, Leo felt anger that they did not reach it but at the same time, he felt a sense of curiosity of where the portal would lead them.

Finally, the _Argo II_ reached the other side of the portal and Leo looked at the surroundings, which looked strangely, very colorful and cartoonish. Then, he spotted a town and steered the ship toward it.

**About the antagonists, I will introduce more giants based on the giants from Greek Mythology that haven't appeared in the series yet and I will add two OC villains. The only person who will get human/pony romance is Leo, of course and I cannot make up my mind about which one of the Mane Six he will be with so review and tell me whom and this relationship might play a major role later on in the story. **


	2. Awakening

**My OC antagonists will be introduced.**

**Twilight Sparkle POV**

Today was like any other day for Twilight.

She and her assistant Spike were walking down Ponyville and everything was just a normal day. Yes, everything seemed like a normal day and she walked cheerfully down the streets.

Then, as she was walking, something suddenly caught her eye, lying in front of her was a creature and it did not look like any creature she had ever seen before. She was not sure what it was so she went to look at the creature.

It seemed to be wearing something and lying besides it was another creature that looked similar to it except that it's face and hair was different.

Twilight remembered reading from a book about humans and it said that they were creatures that stood on two feet and most certainly to her, the creatures in front of her were definitely humans. "What should we do about them and what are they?" asked Spike.

Twilight pondered this for a while and she looked at them again. The humans didn't look dangerous at all and if she took them in, what bad could possibly happen? "Let's take them back home," said Twilight Sparkle, "I want to learn more about them and I hope I can dig out that old book on humans," she said.

Spike acknowledged her word and he went to help her drag the humans back to the library.

Shortly after they left, a huge boat came floating down from the skies but by that time, she was already investigating the two humans.

**Percy POV**

Percy was having nightmares and it was not the first time he had them but the nightmares seemed to be telling him something.

As he was taking deep breaths in his dream, the dream suddenly changed. He found himself inside some kind of cave and it was rather scary for a cave.

Percy then heard a conversation and then he saw three creatures gathered.

One of the creatures looked like a unicorn but it had black wings and wore blue armor and was surrounded by a blue aura while the other also looked like a unicorn but its horn was jagged and it had insectlike wings and its hooves had holes and when Percy looked closer, they appeared to be female.

The last creature among the three creatures had the head of a donkey and several mismatching horns and limbs and it had a bird wing and a bat wing.

"Discord" said the black winged unicorn to the mismatched animal. "Nightmare Moon," said Discord. "Why have all of you come here?" Discord asked them.

"I heard a voice commanding me to go to this cave," said Nightmare Moon. "So did I," said the insectlike unicorn, "And it sounded just like the same voice that told me to impersonate Princess Cadence and take over Canterlot," it continued.

_"It is because I am the same voice!_" rang out a voice which echoed through the cave.

The three creatures all shuddered at hearing the voice and to Percy, it was Gaea's voice.

Then, in front of the three creatures arose a humanoid figure and it was a manifestation of Gaea. "Mother Gaea?" said Discord when he saw her. _"Yes, my son,"_ she said. "You know her?!" Nightmare Moon and the other creature said with surprise. "She is my mother," said Discord. _"And you, Queen Chrysalis,"_ said Gaea to the insectlike unicorn, _"You __nearly succeeded but ultimately failed but your Changelings will make a fine addition to my forces,"_ she said. _"As for you, Nightmare Moon,"_said Gaea to the black winged unicorn._"If I never convinced Luna to give in to her jealousy, you would never be in existence,"_

"So what happened with the Gigantomachy?" asked Discord_. ____"It didn't end that well but now that I am awakening, I have __revived many of them and recruited new minions,"_ replied Gaea. 

Discord grimaced at that fact._"Do you want to know what exactly happened right after those troublesome alicorn sisters imprisoned you?"_

Discord hesitated for a moment, before Gaea said,_"I released some more of my children, the antialicorn brothers, Aitselecon and Anules, the opposites and Banes of Celestia and Luna to overthrow them and like Giants, they can only be killed if a god and demigod work together or a unicorn or Element wielder and alicorn work together, but then, a young unicorn intervened and destroyed them and around the same time, the Gigantomachy was defeated and I slipped back into a deep sleep,"_

_"You did that all for me?" said Discord with surprise. __"I am willing to do anything to protect my children,"_said Gaea.

___"The reason why I brought all of you here is because the bodies of Aitselecon and Anules were cast here after their defeat and I need you to revive them,"_ said Gaea.

"No problem," said Discord and he snapped his fingers and the instant he finished, the eyes of Aitselec and Anul opened. Aitselec looked like an alicorn except that he had dragon's legs and wings and his mane was fire and Anul seemed to have a purple aura floating around him and he also had dragon wings and legs, wore grey armor and bore a slight resemblance to Nightmare Moon.

"So that's what antialicorns look like and unicorns with wings are called alicorns," thought Percy to himself.

Once the two antialicorns saw Gaea, they instantly bowed and said, "We are here to serve you, mother, what is your bidding?"

"_You will remain in Equestria and work with Nightmare Moona and Queen Chrysalis," _said Gaea. "What about me?" asked Discord. "_Porphyrion will tell you,"_ she said before vanishing into the ground.

After she had vanished into the ground, a hole appeared and out leapt what Percy assumed to be Porphyrion. "The King of the Giants," thought Percy Jackson when he saw the Giant King. "Discord," he said. "Porphyrion," said Discord.

"So you're the king of the giants that Gaea was talking about," said Discord with a smirk. "Indeed and I am also the leader of Gaea's forces, second only to Gaea herself," he said. "No, I should lead Gaea's forces since after all, I actually succeeded in ruling something and I am older than you since I was born along with the titans," said Discord. "No! I am!" Porphyrion shouted back.

The two argued while Nightmare Moon facehoofed and Percy thought to himself, "Oh boy,"

The argument was soon broken when Gaea materialized out of the ground again and said,_ "Enough, you all can lead my forces but listen to each other,"_ before dissappearing into the ground again.

"Come with me," said Porphyrion to Discord. "You've got more work to do." and Porphyrion caused a hole to form underneath him and he and Discord jumped into it. Then, Percy's dream ended and he awoke with a pant.

He looked around him and saw that he was in a library and standing beside him was Annabeth and a unicorn but it looked incredibly cartoonish for one and beside her was some kind of lizard.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and you're in my library but if you want to know the land that you're in, this is Equestria," the unicorn said. "We took you here," said the lizard. "Your friend, Annabeth told us many things about you," said Twilight Sparkle. "So that means I won't have to explain all about humans right?" said Percy. "Right?" Annabeth walked up to him.

Also Seaweed Brain, Twilight Sparkle is the reason why we're here. "What!" said Percy with anger. "But it was an accident," she said. "But what were you doing before I accidentally sent you both here. Percy then told her the whole story about the Prophecy of Seven, Gaea's reawakening, the Giants, and what they did in Rome before heading for the Doors of Death.  
By the time he was done talking about it, Twilight Sparkle's and Spike's mouths were wide open in awe.

The moment was broken when the door flew open and a pegasus was standing there but it had a rainbow mane, a cyan fur and looked cartoonish.

Twilight, you should come out and check this out, there's something coming," it said. "You're going to make another Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash?" she asked. "No, it's something better," she said but then she noticed Percy and Annabeth. "Who are they?" she asked. "Long story," she said.

Percy and Annabeth then ran out of Twilight's library and went out to see and when they got out, Percy saw a lot of ponies all looking at an object coming down towards them. It was a huge trieme and it looked familiar. "Wait, is that the _Argo II?"_ said Annabeth right before the ship landed.

**Note: This fanfic is set in a different universe than my other fanfic, Multiversal Crossover and not in any way related to it. **


	3. New friends

**Note: I am having a lot of real-life issues and other problems at the moment and because I need to deal with them, I won't be able to update often. Now because of my problems, I want to know what everyone thinks of the story so far. And tell me in the reviews.**

**Leo POV**

As Leo steered the _Argo II _for a landing, he noticed all the cartoonish horses all looking at the ship with wonder and he smiled at the fact and he did think that his ship was pretty impressive after all.

Some of the cartoonish horse all murmured and whispered and eventually, Leo finally landed the ship.

"Where are we?" asked Frank as he got on deck.

"I have no idea at all," replied Leo to him.

The others soon came on deck and were all surprised about their new surroundings. "What is this place?" asked Jason. "Time to find out," answered Leo and they all walked down the ship onto the ground while the horses continued to gaze in wonder at them. He looked around and noticed pretty much everything looked cartoonish and colorful.

Leo had see a lot of crazy stuff but this was something new for him and he had never seen those horses before but he recognized some of them as pegasuses and unicorns and they did look cute.

As Leo continued to walk, he suddenly saw Percy and Annabeth and they were standing beside a unicorn and some kind of lizard thingie.

"Percy?" he asked when he saw him. "Yeah it's me," he replied. "What are you doing here?" asked Leo with curiosity at him. "That's the same thing I was going to ask you," Percy said back at him.

Once Percy mentioned that, Leo immediately remembered the portal incident and said, "Some weird portal took us here, and I don't know what caused that portal," said Leo. "Allow me to explain," said the purple unicorn that was standing beside Percy. She cleared her throat and then said, "I performed a teleportation spell but it went wrong and all of you humans are here because of that."

"You're the reason why we're here?!" said Leo, very surprised at that.

"Yes," she said.

"Well this is surprising," said Frank Zhang when he looked around him, "A land full of horses that can talk,"

"We prefer to be called ponies," said the purple unicorn.

While they all stood there, Leo noticed four other horses that came by.

"Who are they? Twilight Sparkle?" asked the orange horse with a yellow mane that was wearing a straw hat. "Humans," answered the purple unicorn who Leo now knew as Twilight Sparkle.

The six other ponies looked at the six of them, including Coach Hedge that had gotten off the ship with curiosity. A yellow pony, who Leo assumed was a pegasus looked over at Coach Hedge very curiously and asked, "What kind of creature is he? I've never seen a creature like him before." "He is a satyr and my protector," answered Leo to her. "What is a satyr?" she asked. "A half-man half-goat," replied Leo.

"What is a man?" asked the yellow pegasus again. Leo sighed. Apparently, this land did not have the creatures that were on Earth.

"Newcomers!" said the pink pony excitedly, "This calls for a party!" she declared and ran off.

Leo found this a tiny bit strange and this pony seriously had ADHD to him. "What's up with her?" he asked Twilight Sparkle.

"She loves to throw parties," Twilight replied. "I believe she has ADHD," Leo said to her.

Twilight shot him a strange look. "What is ADHD?" she asked him. "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder," he answered to her. "Man, I wonder if I have to explain a lot of my world's stuff to all of them?" he wondered.

The moment was broken once the pink pony came back and said,"Party's ready!" excitedly.

All the ponies went once they heard the pony and Leo thought to himself, "What's so bad about a party?" and went and the others followed.

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth felt that the moment she arrived in this world, there was something with this world.

Was it that all the inhabitants were talking horses? or was it that something evil was lurking around the place? Those thoughts constantly troubled her. But she put them aside and went with the others.

She looked around and even though everything seemed peaceful and joyful, that thought of something evil lurking still troubled her.

When they and the others finally followed the ponies to their destination, Annabeth simply gazed at it. She did not think that horses or ponies as they like to be called could really build structures. She wondered how it was even possible. At a glance, that house looked like it was made of candy.

As she and the other six demigods walked into the house, a lot of ponies were waiting for them in the room which was filled with them and they all cheered them. "Happy welcome party!" said the pink pony excitedly. "She really is erratic " thought Annabeth.

Meanwhile, the other demigods all looked around the place with awe and Frank said, "They made all that?" "Of course silly, all ponies can do that," said the pink pony.

All of the demigods mouths dropped open when she said that. "You're free to get food,"the pink pony said.

Shortly afterwards, the rest of the six ponies that they had seen walked to them.

"So what were you doing before I accidentally sent you here?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Yeah, and what are your names?" asked the rainbow maned pegasus.

Annabeth said, "We are demigods, the children of gods and mortals and we were on a mission to stop Gaea by going to close the Doors of Death,"

"Gaea? I think I remember reading that name from a book somewhere," said Twilight Sparkle.

Frank then stepped forward and said, "I'm Frank Zhang," and then the others also introduced themselves.

The Rainbow-maned pegasus stepped up. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria!" she said proudly. "Name's Applejack," said the orange pony and Annabeth felt that her voice had a Southern accent. "I'm Rarity, the designer of the place's most fabulous dresses," said the white unicorn. "I'm Fluttershy," said the yellow pegasus shyly.

After the introductions, Twilight Sparkle said to them, "I must tell Princess Celestia about the newcomers!" but before she could do anything, as if on cue, the ground shook and several holes appeared and out crawled out five creatures.

To her, they looked like horses but they had sharp teeth and insectlike wings and greenish skin. "What are you?" she said at them. "Karpoi," said Hazel. "What?" "Grain spirits," she replied, "They work for Gaea and one time they kidnapped me." "They are hideous," said Rarity wit disgust. "I agree," said Percy.

Hazel stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

The Karpoi said, "We are Equestria's grain spirits and similar to our brethren in the human world, we have sided with Gaea and she has commanded us to destroy you," "Not on my account," said Percy as he charged at them, with Riptide drawn and he reduced one of them to a pile of wheat by beheading one.

"Destroy our master's enemies!" one commanded and they rushed at the seven demigods and six ponies.

Frank drew his arrow and shot the leg of one of the Equestrian karpoi, causing its leg to dissolve into wheat while Rainbow Dash charged right into it, reducing the rest of its body into a pile of wheat.

Jason used his powers to summon a torrent of air and blasted one of the karpoi into a table and it was burnt to dust by Leo with a fire blast.

One of the karpoi jumped, teeth drawn at Piper but it was bucked aside by Applejack and Hazel cut it down with her spatha.

Annabeth and the rest turned to the last standing karpoi and it tried to summon some more only for Twilight to use her horn and an aura suddenly enveloped the karpoi and Frank ran it through with his spear, killing it.

When the whole fight was over, there were piles of wheat lying all around the Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight Sparkle was the first among the group to speak. "This Gaea that those creatures mentioned sounds like a threat and I should go ask my mentor Princess Celestia more about them." "Princess Celestia is the name of your ruler right?" asked Percy. "Of course," Twliight replied. "Well its kinda odd since back in our world, we usually have kings or queens or presidents ruling over," said Percy.


	4. Meeting Celestia

I** will only update if people ask me too once in a while because I have to study for exams and I was only able to complete this chapter in my spare time. **

**Percy POV**

Percy and the others followed the six ponies.

He felt a little curious about what the ruler of the place looked like but also felt a little strange that they had the title of princess instead of queen. Speaking of another place, he wanted to go home, to stop Gaea and now, there was a possibility that Gaea followed them to this world.

During the walk on the path, Percy continued to look at the structures and felt awe that the ponies could build all that.

The group all stopped at several train tracks and Percy asked, "What now?" "The Friendship express!" said Pinkie Pie enthusiastically. "The what?" asked Percy. "It's a train, silly," she said. Percy gave a sigh.

Then, they heard several sounds and the train came along and it was very colorful like all the other structures he had seen in the place. Other than the fact it was very colorful, it seemed like any traditional train.

The train stopped and Percy and the others went on board. I wonder if Leo would be fascinated by it though it looks girly, wondered Percy.

When they went inside, a few other horses or ponies as they liked to be called walked out and they shot the seven demigods strange looks which he did not understand at first.

While thinking his thoughts, they sat down in the seats and the train moved and chugged at a speed.

Percy looked out the window as the train sped toward its destination and he used the time to marvel at the surroundings and environment of the place and what was it called, wait, Equestria.

He certainly didn't see anything like this place back home.

**Jason POV**

The train that they rode on sped toward its destination and he took a chance to catch the breeze and after all, he was able to control the air.

The train chugged to a stop and they all walked out and Jason, like the demigods were amazed by the design of the castle. "What is this called?" asked Percy. "Canterlot," replied Twilight Sparkle.

As the group continued to move toward the palace, Jason looked around and saw the palace guards and for some reason, their armor resembled Roman armor.

Jason and the others stood dumbstruck, staring at the massive spectacular design of Canterlot before the ponies dragged them along.

Jason still had his eyes glued in awe at the structure while Rainbow Dash tiredly pushed him along. "This looks like it's straight out of a fairy tale," he murmured.

Then, he finally snapped out of his trance and continued to walk while Rainbow Dash, who was a bit exhausted from trying to push him and Frank, (especially Frank) followed.

Jason and the others walked for a while until they reached a gate. When they were about to continue, some of the royal guards, seeing the demigods, blocked them. "Halt! What is your business with the princess?" he demanded. "Let me handle this," said Twilight Sparkle as she walked calmly toward the guard. "We are here to ask Celestia about the seven demigods and their origins," she said.

There was a pause and the guard let them in.

When they walked into the doors, Jason and the demigods once again admired the surroundings with awe. "The stained glass pictures look like medieval stained glass," commented Annabeth on the stained glass windows.

Then he turned his focus to the center of the room and in the center of the room was a throne and sitting on top majestically was a white unicorn but it had wings and a colorful flowing mane and wore a golden crown. Jason assumed that the winged unicorn was Princess Celestia.

She looked up at them and Twilight walked up to her. "Princess Celestia, we are here to ask you if you known anything that they are talking about," she said. "They are demigods," she said. Upon hearing that, Jason said, "How do you know?" "I can sense the godly energy inside of you," she replied. "Also, what has happened with Olympus?" she asked again. "You've heard of Olympus?" Jason asked again.

Percy stepped forward.

"We were sidetracked on our quest to stop Gaea and ended up here," he said. Upon hearing the name Gaea, she gasped. "She has returned," she said, shocked.

"This is getting weirder," said Rainbow Dash.

"What is all this about 'demigods' and 'Gaea',"asked Twilight Sparkle strangely.

"I shall explain it all, my faithful student," she said before beginning her story.

"It all started during the Titanomachy, after the gods had defeated their Titan parents and imprisoned them in Tartarus and Gaea, seeking revenge, sent several monsters at them but failed to overthrow them and me and my sister, Luna were participants in the Titanomachy and helped majorly. As reward for our efforts, the gods granted us the land of Equestria to rule over. But then, one of Gaea's offspring, Discord took over and had it under his thumb and we at first pleaded with the gods to help us but they were busy with the Gigantomachy and so, we took upon ourselves to overthrow and imprison Discord and afterwards, I thought our problems were over but Gaea was very resentful of us both for our role in the Titanomachy and the overthrow of Discord that she unleashed the antialicorn brothers, Aistelecon and Anules to overthrow us and they nearly succeeded but if it weren't for Starswirl, we would have been defeated. After we cast out the antialicorns, we got news that Gaea had fallen into a deep slumber. Now, I thought that we didn't have to worry about Gaea anymore, until now." she said.

Everyone was all surprised at what she said.

"You kept all those secrets from me?" said Twilight. "Yes, and now that Gaea has awoken once more, we have a huge threat to deal with,"said the princess. "Gaea also brought back her giants," added Leo.

"In that case, you may need an alicorn or god to accompany you on your journey," she said, "And I cannot accompany you for I have a kingdom to run," she said.

"Well then what ah we waiting for, let's go!" said Applejack.

"Not so fast," said Jason, "The giants are not that simple to beat," he said.

Right at that moment, the doors burst open and there stood a dark horse-like figure with a jagged horn, green hair and insect-like appearance and some other flying horses which looked insect-like.

"Queen Chrysalis," said Celestia. "So you've come back for revenge?" said Twilight.

"Yes and I brought an old enemy of yours," she said, snarling.

A group of those insect-like horses cleared to make way for another figure and it looked like a unicorn except that it had dragon wings and hind legs and had a fiery mane and tail.

"Long time no see, Celestia," said the flaming creature.

"Aitselecon," she said.

"So you are one of those antialicorn brothers she was talking about," said Jason to Aitselecon.

"Precisely," he said.

"I never expected I'd find the demigods Gaea was talking about with my enemies at the same time," gloated Queen Chrysalis.

"We'll stop you all," said Percy and Leo.

"Such vain words," said Aitselecon, "For Mother Gaea will rule over all, no matter the lands," and he blasted some fire at the group only for Percy to summon water from somewhere which came through a window and used it to repel Aitselecon's attack.

Then, the insectlike horses swooped in to attack the group but Jason and Percy made quick work of several with their swords while Leo blasted some with his fire and Frank morphed into various animals and fought them.

"You just changed," said Twilight, surprised when she saw Frank change.

"Long story," he said as he continued to fight the insectlike horses.

The insectlike horses then changed their forms and their looked like the ponies and the demigods, which confused Jason and the others. He was surrounded by many that looked like Percy and Piper and himself and he first struck against the ones that looked like himself first but he didn't harm the ones that looked like Percy and Piper for he was afraid he might harm the real ones.

But then, the impersonators attacked first, sparking a huge brawl and their was lots of dust and Jason couldn't see and punched or attacked randomly.

Jason was still confused over who to hit and who to not during the brawl.

Then, after a long fight, the fakers were beaten and the heroes stood there, with some bruises.

"It's over Aitselecon, with a unicorn and alicorn or element bearer or demigod around, you are done for," said Celestia to the antialicorn.

"You may win this time, but I'll be back," he declared and he and Queen Chrysalis and the insectlike horses all left.

"What were they?" asked Jason to Twilight Sparkle. "Changelings," she replied. "They can change their form and they once almost took over Canterlot," she said.

"I still think the giants are worse," said Percy.

"There is something I must ask you," said Celestia.

"What is it?" asked the demigods.

"How were you going to stop Gaea?"

"By closing the Doors of Death," said Annabeth. Celestia's eyes grew wide at that name.

"There is a passage to your home from Equestria somewhere in Tartarus but it will be a long journey," she said.

"Tartarus is back on Earth," said Jason. "She meant Tartarus in Equestria," corrected Twilight Sparkle.

When she said that, Jason saw Annabeth and Percy trembling.

**No new chapters until sometime in the end of June due to exams. Also, I intend to make my chapters longer. **


	5. Author's note

Unfortunately everybody, I am canceling and discontinuing this story mainly because I am losing interest in it. I knew that this time would come eventually and I apologize for those who have followed this story. I will be moving on with other stories which will be coming soon. If any of you want to continue or revise this story to make it better, you are welcome to do so. If you want to continue or revise this story, tell me in a review or a PM.


End file.
